Kyoya's Type
by sprinkles8320
Summary: Beginning set during the sun, the sea and the host club. Kyoya can no longer contain his urges when Azumi's shower breaks and asks to use his. What will happen when she thinks he doesn't mean what he said? And can she trust him when she shows him a side of her no one else knows of? Rated M for a reason. LEMON ALERT! You have been warned...


**I do not own any of the characters... blah, blah, blah... They belong to their respectful owner, blah, blah, blah... I only own Azumi :3 Hope you enjoy! ~A/N**

* * *

Usually, when one thinks of the beach, they think of a vacation or even relaxation. But that was not the case for Azumi Hokkaido. She, along with the rest of the hosts from Ouran Academy would be tending to their admirers. But Azumi isn't your ordinary host. For starters, she is a girl and everyone knows it. Also, she wasn't even _supposed_ to be a host in the first place… Let me explain… Tamaki is not Azumi's type.

At the time, Tamaki was unaware of this and without this valuable information, he had approached Azumi while she was looking for her friend Kyoko. And like any other girl, he put his "princely charm" routine on her. This, of course, resulted in the breaking of Tamaki's arm, and several of the chairs around them. Kyoya, stepping in after the brawling had taken place, then pulled Azumi aside politely and charged her for both Tamaki's medical bill and the chairs that had been obliterated.

Azumi could have paid this debt off if she wanted to, but she did not like using her parents money to pay for something because of something stupid she had done. So, she agreed to be the hosts' errand girl; she retrieved food, drinks and other necessities, and in this time, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the line of male student admirers she had left in the opening of the music rooms' door. Deciding that having her as a host would help in the clubs budget, he ran the idea by Azumi; making sure that he mentioned it would help get rid of her debt even quicker. She agreed to be a host on one condition: the guys who requested her knew the category she was put under…

**THE BAD GIRL REBEL TYPE**

**-AZUMI'S POV-**

The beach… _I should have known_… it was only a matter of time before we would go to the _damned_ beach. Don't get me wrong, I like the beach just as much as the next guy. Oh no, it was the fact that the whole time I was going to be there, I would be getting drooled over. But hey, beggars can't be choosers right? Plus, _I_ was the dumb ass that signed up for this…

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I climbed out of the car and pulled out my radio/ CD player. I wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; one of the reasons why everyone was looking at me with confusion slapped on their faces. I had my long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and started to walk towards the beach with the rest of the hosts. Tamaki had already attracted "admirers" and was leading them to the water while the rest of them tagged along behind him. Kyoya strayed to the back of the herd with me, his little black book in hand… no doubt looking for ways to add on to either _my_ debt or _Haruhi's_…

"So… you chose an interesting ensemble today… You _did_ know that we were going to a _beach_, right?" Kyoya asked, looking me up and down. I could hear the ever so thin layer of sarcasm he had laced into his words. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I knew we were going to the _beach_… If you really wanna know why I dressed like this then you can find out with _the rest_ of my little _perverts_." I replied with a smirk. He gave a half smile and rolled his eyes at me, taking a seat in a lawn chair under an umbrella.

I walked around to the middle right side of the beach and threw my bag in the sand. Shaking out a towel, I could see my perverts gaining interest. After I had laid out my towel, I turned on my radio and popped in a cd with a bunch of punk rock bands on it and hit play. More of my perv's heads turned as I put up the volume to what was considered a respectable decibel. I then stood and pulled my shirt up and over my head, discarding it into my bag and revealing the red bikini top I was wearing. I could hear the nervous and excited whispers between the little shits as I sat down and slid off my jeans. Pulling out my ponytail, I began to rummage through my bag for the sun block I had thrown in it earlier.

At that moment, the bravest of the pervs had been sent to test the waters. He stopped next to my towel as I started to lather some lotion on my legs. I looked and squinted up at him as he stuttered to me. "H-Hey Azumi…" Here we go… "You gonna sit down, or am I gonna have to live with a sore neck?" I asked boredly, pulling my hair to one side. "Oh! S-Sorry!" He scrambled to sit down, flinging sand to the side as he did so. "Here…" I started, handing him the bottle of sun block and lying down on my stomach. "Might as well be useful and put some on my back." I stated boredly, untying the string at my back.

**-KYOYA-**

So, her madness does have a method… I couldn't help but smirk when Azumi's crowd began to grow as one of the boys "helped" her with her sun block. Now, she was leading a trail of them behind her as she walked on the side of the beach. It looked as though all of them needed a bucket for the amounts of saliva they were producing, just following her. _I_ even found myself to the point of salivating, but I was able to control myself… for the time being… Suddenly, she turned and looked as though she were talking to them. She glanced to me briefly, causing the rest of them to follow her gaze. Then, they all ran into the water abruptly while she walked back up onto the beach. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head at me as she walked over, letting out a great tired sigh.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" She asked tiredly, reaching for a bottle of water on the table next to me. "Well, there is the fact that you still owe me over 12 million yen." I pointed out with a smile. She nodded, taking a drink. "Oh yeah… that's why…" She replied, putting her hand on her hip and turning towards the ocean. "What'd you tell them that sent them into the water so quickly?" I asked curiously, turning slightly in my chair to face her. She smirked. "I told them if you saw any of them with a boner, you'd kick them off the beach for "indecency"." She explained with a chuckle. "I need some time to _breathe_… They're fucking _smothering_ me…" She added with an annoyed deflated sigh. I chuckled and shook my head. "You've only been a host for three weeks, better get used to it." She rolled her eyes at me and flapped her hand about as she took a drink of water in response. "I know, I know." She replied after finishing about half the bottle.

She ran a hand across her forehead and sighed. "How much longer until we get to kick them off the beach and eat?" She asked, turning towards me and setting the bottle down. "Give or take four to five hours." I replied with a smirk as the group of guys she was leading waved to her. "Great…" She replied tiredly through gritted teeth as she plastered on a fake smile and waved back.

**-AZUMI-**

"Azumi~!" I heard an arrogant voice call as its owner walked closer to me. _God fucking damn it… It's bad enough I have a group of pervs to entertain…_ "What the hell do you want Tamaki?!" I yelled back, startling both the group around me and the person in question. "You need to help me and figure out what Haruhi's-!" "No." I cut him off bitterly, crossing my arms and walking in the opposite direction. "But you didn't even let me finish…" He said, in a sad rejected tone as he made a puppy dog face. "That's because I already have enough shit to deal with, without you adding onto the pile. So either find someone else to help you, or I add a CRAP-TON MORE YEN TO MY DEBT!" I yelled back to him red faced, his very presence pissing me off and making my body shake more and more by the second.

"Say no more! You will _not_ hear from me again!" Tamaki nervously called back as he turned around and practically ran away from me. _Glad I got _that_ taken care of…_

**.:AFTER DINNER:.**

"Of. Freaking. Course…" I muttered under my breath. It was nearly ten o'clock at night, and I _just now_ discovered that my shower did not work… Fuck. I sighed as I grabbed my towel and pajamas. I still smelled like the ocean and if I didn't take a shower tonight, my hair would be all greasy and messed up by morning. The last thing I wanted to do was bother people that were sleeping. But, as I went out into the halls, I discovered that someone was up; a light glowing from the bottom of their doorway. I brought my hand up to the door and knocked softly on it.

The door opened and I instantly regretted knocking on it. _Son of a fuck__… _"Hey Kyoya… Sorry for bothering you, I know how much you like your sleep. I'll just go and check if anyone else is-…" "You got the room with the broken shower, didn't you?" He cut me off before I could even leave. I nodded quietly, realizing he was shirtless, which had made my mind just a little foggy and my vocal cords mute. He opened the door wider as he threw a towel over his head. "Be careful, the floor might be a little slippery, I was just in there." He informed as he sat on the bed. I thanked him quietly before quickly slipping into the bathroom.

Once I made sure the door was locked, I took off my clothes and turned on the hot water, trying to steam away the thoughts that my perverted mind was jamming into my imagination. I was already completely drenched by the time I realized I forgot to bring soap with me and noticed that Kyoya had already used all of his. _Shit. _I turned off the water with a sigh and wrapped the towel around me, cursing the shortness of the damned thing. I hesitated before I actually unlocked the door and peeked behind it. I couldn't see Kyoya, so I opened it a little more and took a step into the room. He was leaning against the desk when I spotted him, still shirtless with a towel around his neck. "Uh, is there any extra soap? I forgot to bring mine…" I asked quietly, not liking the fact that I was in nothing but a towel in front of him. He nodded silently and walked towards me. I moved out of his way so he could walk into the bathroom and allowed him to open the medicine cabinet over the sink.

_Why the hell did I _not_ think of that?!_

He took down a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner and turned to leave. Only he didn't leave right away like I expected him to. "You had quite a crowd today…" He commented, stopping in front of me, not moving. I nodded quietly and cleared my throat. "I practically had to fight them off with a stick." I replied with a nervous chuckle. He didn't smile. _That can't be good… _"You were quite the distraction for me today as well." He continued emotionlessly. I stared down at the tiled floor as he spoke. "In fact, you have been proving to be a distraction to me ever since you became a host... My self-control is wearing thin Azumi… and now I'm doing all I can to prevent myself from ripping that towel off of you." That got my attention. Truth be told, after the first month or so of being the Host's errand girl, I slowly got the hots for Kyoya. It was just something about his smart, quiet, observing personality that drove me crazy. More than once I had caught myself imagining what he was like in bed… Speaking of…

I swallowed slowly before I answered him, trying to choose my words wisely. "To be perfectly honest with you Kyoya, you've been distracting me as well… especially right now." My word choice may or may not have helped my situation… depending on the view point of course. He put his hand on the wall beside my head and took a step closer to me, causing me to press myself against the wall. "I'm running out of excuses to stop myself Azumi… There's no telling what I might do to you." He whispered as he inched closer to me. I held my towel closer to my chest but did nothing to prevent him from coming any closer. "I can say the same for myself." I whispered back, my neck stretching towards him instinctively.

His lips ghosted over mine for a moment, his warm breath on my skin. "I didn't know you had a tattoo…" He murmured absentmindedly before covering my mouth with his. He kissed me softly at first, testing the waters it seemed before he wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. One of my hands struggled to keep my towel from falling as the other one abandoned it to rest on his chest. He pried my mouth open with his and quickly stuck his tongue in before it faced rejection. He earned a muted moan from me as his hand slid up and down my side over the towel. My hand moved from his chest to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair as I pressed my body up against his.

We parted, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on mine. "I believe you've acquired yet another pervert." Kyoya whispered in a mocking tone with a soft chuckle. I smirked. "Does this mean you'll be making appointments with me as well?" I asked playfully before raking my teeth over his bottom lip. He let out a shaky breath and smirked. "Private ones behind closed doors of course… wouldn't want to upset your previous engagements." He replied before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands held me by the back of my knees and I nearly dropped my towel as I struggled to hold onto him with one arm. He pressed me against the wall again and ran his tongue slowly up my neck. "If your perverts caught wind of this, there'd probably be a riot." He whispered into my ear with a chuckle before taking my lobe into his mouth.

I sighed heavily. "I could say the same for yours…" I replied breathlessly as he shifted his arms so he was holding me with just one. He chuckled darkly, making me shiver. "Your choice of swimwear today left very little to the imagination Azumi… although, I am still quite curious…" He countered, snaking his free hand under my towel and grasping my right breast. I gasped at the sudden sensation and arched my back into him. "Tell me Azumi…" He whispered in my ear, his fingers rolling the sensitive flesh. I moaned quietly as he bit and nibbled on my neck, pulling on his hair. "… just exactly how much longer do you plan to interfere with my desires?" His voice was husky and his breath was hot against my neck as his tongue ran up it. I let out a ragged breath as his fingers played with my breast and his mouth grazed along my jawline. The hand holding my towel up was growing tired and I knew I had to make a decision then. The towel landed softly onto the floor and I smirked as Kyoya glanced down, resting his forehead in the crook of my neck.

I felt him smirk into my neck before he trailed his tongue down to my breasts. He sucked my left breast into his mouth and pulled me off the wall, leading us back into the bed room. He laid me down onto the bed and slowly trailed soft kisses from my breasts all the way down to my stomach, his gray eyes never leaving mine as they glazed over with lust in each kiss. He rose his head up a little to give me a mischievous look. "It's a pity I can't go much further… I really was looking forward to being inside that tight pussy of yours…" He purred with a smirk as his hand glided across the inside of my thigh. My cheeks grew hot as his hand left the skin it touched in a frenzy. I shivered at the look he gave me… he looked so full of… of want… he almost looked like an animal… "However…" He whispered, his hand inching closer to my core as he looked hungrily down at it. "… I _will_ have a taste tonight… and I won't let you leave until I'm finished." He growled, lowering his head and sliding two fingers effortlessly into me.

"Nhhmm… Kyoya…" I breathed as he slid his digits in and out at a painfully slow speed. I gripped the sheets under me with one hand as the other rested next to my head. He watched as my breasts slowly rose and fell in time with his fingers. He smiled, in victory it seemed, as he dove his fingers in deeper and curled them upward. "Uuhhnn! Fuck, Mmmhh Kyoya!" I moaned as my back arched up off the bed and my hand twisted and pulled on the sheets below. He chuckled darkly below as he withdrew his fingers and heard me let out a small disappointed whimper. He examined them, making sure I saw my juices glistening in the moonlight, then smirked to me and looked back at his drenched index and middle fingers. "My, my… aren't we a bit excited?" He teased as his free hand wrapped around my thigh. I was breathing too hard to reply as he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the length of his digits. Fuck, he was so sexy…

He closed his eyes. "Mm… damn you taste good…" He murmured before lowering his head again. My legs were pushed farther apart and I could feel just how wet I was as my lips spread ever so slightly for him. I sucked in a quick breath and let it out slowly as his tongue glided all the way up to my clit. He replaced his fingers and swirled his tongue around the pink little nub as I bit down hard on my lip, tasting blood. My head pushed deep into the bed as my nails dug into the sheets as he pumped and licked. My moans were drowned out with the crash and bang of lightning. The sudden flash of light illuminated Kyoya and showed how hungry he looked as he lapped and pumped at the wetness displayed before him. He took no notice to the strike of lightning and continued at the same slow pace.

"Nhh… Kyoya… Mmmhh…" I moaned frustratedly, arching into him to try and get him to quicken his pace. He looked up at me and his eyes crinkled with the smile he must have been making. He skillfully replaced his tongue with his thumb and ran his free hand up and down my thigh lazily. "Impatient girls are only given more waiting unless they ask nicely." He purred as he licked his lips and curled them into a dark smile. "Kyoya… Mmmhh… p-pllleeeaassee… please-Nhh…" I moaned as his fingers jutted in quickly and withdrew slowly as his thumbs pace lessened. He smirked. "Please what, my soaking wet dear?" He questioned playfully, cocking his eyebrow and lowering his head so it hovered just above his working hand. _He'll pay for this shit… _I whimpered irritatedly. "Please… Kyoya faster… Fuck me faster… harder… please…" I moaned breathlessly as he smirked up at me.

His tongue worked faster and his fingers dove deeper into me with each thrust as he hummed into me. I pulled the sheets up off the bed as I arched into him and moaned with another crack of lightning. Again, I was shown the frenzied Kyoya below with a flash of light as he sucked mercilessly and held my hips steady with his free hand. My skin was boiling hot and a pressure and warmth in my stomach was building like no other. "Uuhhnn! Kyoya! Fuck!" He entered another finger and pumped once, twice, three times before he curled them and wiggled. "Mmmhh! KYOYA!" Another crack of lightning. My back rose off the bed and my hips bucked and shook as he stopped moving his digits and lapped slowly with his tongue as I came.

All I could hear was my racing heart beat thumping loudly in my ears as his fingers slowly slid out of me, causing my hips to jump just a little. I sucked in deep breaths as he gazed down at me with a different look this time. He didn't have the same animal look on his face like before… he looked almost like he was… _admiring_ me as he licked and sucked my juices off his fingers. He bent down again and slowly ran his tongue up along my slit, making my breath hitch and my eyes flutter shut. Then, I felt his lips kiss softly up my hips, to my stomach, in between my breasts and up my neck.

Gentle fingers pushed the hair out of my face as I slowly opened my eyes. Kyoya's gentle gray ones started back at me as his fingers twisted and slid a lock of my hair in between them. I breathed heavily as my breasts bumped into his chest every now and then. "I'm tempted to make sure you are no longer a host and just fuck your debt away with you…" He whispered softly, his warm breath on my lips as he studied my eyes. I smirked tiredly and took in a breath before replying. "But that would be unprofessional and redundant wouldn't it…? You wouldn't be able to get the money back." I finished for him as he smiled down at me. He shook his head slowly. "Not redundant… just unproductive for the club… no… having sex with you should be _wanted_, not exchanged for as payment…" He replied, kissing me lightly every time he paused.

I was breathing normally now and I couldn't help but notice that something was grazing my knee. I wrapped one arm around his neck and snaked the other hand down his chest, over his stomach and rubbed the bulge in his pants. He moaned softly into me and took my hand by the wrist quickly. "It's okay… I can handle it myself." He said in a thick distracted voice as he let go of me. I rubbed his bulge again. "Mmmhhnn… _Azumi_…" He moaned warningly, taking my hand by the wrist again. "Really, don't… You can do that some other time, I promise. I just wanted to hear you moan _my _name… to let you know _I'm_ the only one that can touch you like that." He kissed me roughly this time, as a warning it seemed with the way he had talked. "Kyoya, what are you-?" "Go ahead… finish your shower… Make it quick though, I need to take a cold one…" He cut me off, crawling off of me and allowing me to sit up.

I sighed, kissed him one last time and slid off the bed towards the shower.

**.:THE NEXT DAY:.**

**-KYOYA-**

"Ugh… How can it be so freaking bright already?! Its only 7 AM for Christ's sake!" Azumi complained as she adjusted her sunglasses and threw her bags in one of the cars. I chuckled. "Well you are accustomed to sleeping in until 9. This is the time that normal people wake up… The sun can't wait for you to crawl out of bed." I remarked as I opened the door for her. "Ha ha, very funny." She replied as she stuck her tongue out at me and slid in. "Oh thank god! The windows are tinted!" I smiled again and slid in next to her, shutting the door behind me.

"We'll drop her off first, then you can bring me home." I instructed the driver, rolling up the dividing window as he nodded. "So, how was sleeping with a hard-on last night?" Azumi purred mischievously, leaning back in her seat with a smirk. I wrapped my arm around her waist and forced her to lay down on the seat as I opened her legs with my knee. I ran my tongue along her collar bone before I looked up at her. "Tell anyone about this arrangement and I add another million yen to your debt for every person that knows." I growled, snaking a hand under her shirt and squeezing her ass with the other. "Mm, don't tempt me…" She moaned softly, gripping a handful of my hair.


End file.
